Sparly
Sparly is the term used to describe the Shay siblings,' Spencer' and [[Carly |'Carly', ]](Sp/encer and C/'arly'). Many plot lines on iCarly consist of Spencer helping Carly and her friends, or Carly helping out Spencer. Sometimes, Carly serves as a "mom figure" to Spencer because Spencer sometimes acts younger than his age than Carly does, even though she's the younger one, but sometimes he does exhibit fatherly control over her. Both Carly and Spencer tend to make incredibly lame puns. Spencer's seem to be worse, but Carly's are more frequent. Sam and Freddie often make fun of Carly's puns. This article is strictly to discuss the brother/sister relationship, and it is absolutely not a romantic love life relationship between Carly and Spencer Shay. It is known that when Carly doesn't get what she wants on account of Spencer not allowing it, she'll get angry or upset. Reasons for this is that Carly is used to Spencer letting her do whatever she wants. Despite that, both of them love and care for each other. Sparly Moments 'Season 1 ' iPilot *When she gets home, Carly sees Spencer on the ceiling and says: "You know, for most eighth grade girls, if they came home and found their twenty-six year old brother dangling upside-down from the ceiling over a giant robot made out of soda bottles, it'd be weird!" * Carly is worried about Spencer and tells him to get down from the ceiling. *Carly seems a little bit concerned when Spencer falls from the ceiling. *Spencer says he would let her use his video camera. *Spencer sees Carly with her friends jumping up and down and dancing excitedly and although he doesn't know why they are doing that, he runs over and joins them. *Spencer rubs Carly's head and says, "My baby sister's a web star!" iWant More Viewers *Spencer help Carly to get more viewers for their Webshow. iDream of Dance *Carly and Spencer have the same dream of being in dancing in a dress in their apartment. *Carly lets Spencer show her his dance even though they have already seen many other dances. iLike Jake *Carly and Spencer were having fun splattering paint over a sculpture. *They were splattering paint together. *Spencer is protective of Carly being alone in a room with Jake. iWanna Stay With Spencer *Spencer makes a sculpture to show on iCarly (fan of hammers). *When Sam implies Spencer isn't sensible, Carly tells her to be serious. *Spencer cares about Carly enough to let her "express herself." *Carly is shocked when she finds out her granddad wants her to live with h im and not Spencer. *Spencer decides to let his granddad take Carly to Yakima because he feels it will be best for her. *Spencer is shown to be very protective of Carly as he still has her asthma inhaler from 7 years ago, he gives her decaf coffee secretly and took care of Carly when she had to take pills every day as she used to be a very ill child. *When the kitchen lights on fire and Spencer can't turn it off, Spencer rushes to Carly, picks her up, and rushes out of the apartment to get her to safety. *Spencer and Carly are said by Spencer to have already said goodbye in private. *Spencer and Carly sadly wave goodbye as she goes down the elevator. *Spencer hugs Carly before their grandad almost takes Carly to Yakima. iWant a World Record *Spencer decides to stay awake with the iCarly crew as they attempt to break the world record for longest continuous webcast. He will be working on a sculpture consisting of many moving parts. *When some building inspectors evacuate the iCarly studio over a potential gas leak, Spencer helps keep the show going by carrying Freddie's heavy media cart down the back stairwell of Bushwel l Plaza. *Once the building's all clear of the "gas leak," Spencer carries the media cart right back up the stairs. *Carly saves the grand finale of the marathon webcast to showcase Spencer's newly completed sculpture. *Spencer clearly feels awful that his energy-sucking sculpture caused a blackout, thereby knocking iCarly offline for four seconds and disqualifying the webcast from the Jonas Book of World Records. *Even though he ruined Carly's chance, albeit unintentionally, of breaking a record with her webcast, Carly congratulates him sincerely for getting his unique sculpture into the record books. *Eager to make up for causing the blackout that disrupted the webcast, Spencer insists on sharing the credit for creating the record-breaking sculpture with Carly, Sam, and Freddie. iPromise Not to Tell *Near the beginning of the episode, Freddie walks in on the rather bizarre scene of Spencer and Carly sitting on the couch yelling, "Rampu!" at a lamp to turn it on and off. *Spencer builds a giant A'' sculpture for his little sister "Straight-''A Carlay" to celebrate her excellent grades for the semester. *Spencer gives Carly a hug to comfort her over the fact that she's not getting straight A''s after all, thanks to her ridiculously strict history teacher Mr. Devlin. *Spencer picks up Carly and hugs her vigorously when he receives her straight-''A report card in the mail. He tells her lovingly how proud he and their father is of her. *When Carly has a nervous breakdown live on a webcast, Spencer's voice is the one she mostly hears running through her mind. This indicates that much of the anxiety Carly feels over the altered grades stems from her guilt over "deceiving" Spencer. *As fiercely loyal as she is to Sam, Carly cannot live with the guilt of deceiving her father and brother, so she confesses both Sam's hacking of the school's computer and Carly and Freddie's cover-up of it to Spencer. *Even though he could've come down on Carly a lot harder than he does, all Spencer utters in reprimand to his sister is, "You're a smart little Carly, so you should know, sometimes doing what's right is more important than keeping a promise." *Spencer picks off the A'' stuck to Carly's butt with a pair of pliers. iAm Your Biggest Fan *Spencer makes a special chair for the iCarly studio in order to make up for his last birthday gift he made for Carly, which was a lava lamp that lit on fire... then exploded. *Carly teases Spencer about electrical wiring on "not being your thing" and he agrees. *Carly congratulates Spencer on his successful drum audition for the band Backflesh. *Carly runs to extinguish the fire that appears on Spencer's drums. *Spencer tells Carly "nice" after she extinguishes the fire. *Carly comes home to find a depressed Spencer sitting on the couch, hugging a pillow. He shows her the letter his erstwhile bandmates left for him, tactlessly kicking him out of the band. When Carly reads the letter out loud and gets to the part where Blake writes that Spencer's drumming is "suckish," she awws in sympathy. Spencer admits that he awwed in the same place while reading the letter himself. *Carly doesn't think it was "nice at all" for Blake and the others to steal Spencer's drums and accept the gig on Seattle Beat without him. She then ruffles his hair and tells him she's sorry. *Carly reminds Spencer to bring an umbrella with him while out on his walk. iHeart Art *When Spencer distractedly tells Carly that there's a new gallery in downtown Seattle wanting to showcase new works by great, unknown artists, Carly supportively replies, "Awesome! You're a great artist." *Carly is well aware that Harry Joyner is Spencer's favorite pop artist of all time. *Carly invites Harry Joyner over to the Shay apartment to examine Spencer's sculptures. *Carly laughs happily as Spencer gets tangled up in his Yippee-Yi Yo-Yo sculptu re upon seeing Harry Joyner in the apartment. When Harry reveals that Carly sent him an e-mail with some photos of Spencer's sculptures attached, Spencer points at Carly and says, "You!" Carly shrugs modestly, "Me!" *Completely dejected at Harry Joyner's panning of the sculptures, Spencer falls depressed and curls up in the fetal position for four hours on the kitchen table. Carly tries to cheer her brother up by tickling his sides. *Carly and Sam decide to showcase Spencer's funky sculptures on the next webcast and encourage their viewers to post reviews of the art pieces on iCarly.com. The iCarly trio print out the thousands of positive comments the "virtual exhibit" received and present them to Spencer. *Freddie tries to comfort Carly when she admits to feeling that she ruined Spencer's life with her well-intentioned e-mail to Harry Joyner inviting him to examine Spencer's artwork. *Despite being old enough to babysit herself, Spencer feels he can't leave Carly in the apartment alone while he goes off to work every evening in a dental office. Though Carly protests, Spencer believes it in his sister's best interest for her to have a babysitter - Marissa Benson. *Angry at Harry Joyner for breaking Spencer's heart, Carly somewhat uncharacteristically admits wanting to stab Harry's tongue with a fork. *Carly tracks down Harry Joyner once again at a photo shoot and explains to him that Spencer lost all his confidence when Harry insulted Spencer's creations. Carly pressures Harry to speak to Spencer again and encourage him to return to his art career. *Assuming she's gotten nowhere by talking to Harry Joyner, Carly barges into the dental office where Spencer works and tells him to come home and quit his job. To her surprise, Harry shows up at the same office and tells Spencer the same thing. *Carly praises the mouth sculpture Spencer's co-creating with Harry, calling it "awesome." *As a reward for helping him get his art career back, Spencer gives forty dollars each to Sam and Freddie, and forty-one to his sister Carly. "Aww, I'm special!" Carly giggles. iDon't Want to Fight *Carly asks Spencer why he's sad. *Carly tickles Spencer in order to see what Spencer's hiding. *Carly seems more amused than upset that Spencer bought another fish so soon after his other one died. *Spencer noticed that Carly's beem "glumpy" and was worried over her. *Spencer wishes Freddie good luck when he decides to put his mind to healing the rift between Carly and Sam. *Spencer awws when he walks out of his bedroom and sees Carly and Sam hugging on the couch. He is clearly happy that his sister and Sam are friends again. iPromote Techfoots *Spencer generously offers to make Carly and her friends night breakfast using the Canadian bacon he bought in Vancouver. *Carly takes Spencer's arm and helps him to the couch when he comes home injured from blading. She then sits beside him on the couch, awws, then rubs his arm in sympathy. *Spencer helps Carly and her friends to get out of the contract (he went to law school for 3 days, which Carly talks about a fair bit). *Carly demands that Daka refund the money of all iCarly viewers who bought Techfoots. If Daka doesn't refund the money, Spencer threatens to sue. *Carly buys Spencer a motorcycle after he experiences some trouble with transportation. *Spencer can't believe Carly spent her Techfoot money on him. He says, "You!" and she echoes, "You!" right back. Spencer then hugs his sister vigorously while she kicks her feet in the air. *Spencer tells Carly to get on the motorbike because he wants to drive up to Canada to buy some more Canadian bacon. Carly then teases Spencer about liking the Canadian bacon he originally thought was such a rip-off. iMight Switch Schools *When Sam knocks on the door to the Shay apartment while Spencer is giving Carly a tour of the mini-golf course he's designing, Carly walks by a wooden man and asks facetiously if he wants to get the door. "Of course not; you're made of wood," she adds with a laugh. Spencer also speaks to the wooden man, saying, "It's true." *Carly and Sam showcase two of the mini-golf holes Spencer designed on the iCarly webcast. *When Spencer catches Carly browsing the Briarwood Prep website, she defensively tells Spencer she's not going to leave Ridgeway, Sam, Freddie, and all her friends behind. Spencer calmly replies that she doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to. *Carly then has a fit and spazzes that Spencer should encourage her to take on new challenges. Confused, Spencer then advises her to explore the possibility of attending Briarwood. *Carly seemingly wants Spencer to make her difficult decision for her, so he tells her to close her eyes. Meanwhile, he sneaks out of the room. Spencer could be saying that Carly has to make up her own mind about what to do. *Carly asks for Spencer's opinion of which outfit she should wear to her interview with Linda Peeloff, Briarwood headmistress. *Right before Carly gets into the cargo elevator for her Briarwood interview, she pulls Spencer aside and they both natter at each other in high-pitched whispers. They then end the "conversation" by shushing each other simultaneously. iFence *As Carly and Sam leave the kitchen to do iCarly, Spencer blocks the bottom of the stairs and waves his fencing sword at the girls, playfully challenging them to try to get past "Spencer the Fencer." After Sam grabs his sword and pulls him off balance, Carly and Sam walk past him up the stairs to the thi rd-floor studio. Spencer calls out, "Have a good show!" after them as he picks himself up off the floor. *When Spencer comes home from fencing with Freddie just as his cousins the Dorfmans are leaving for Fresno, Spencer apologizes to Carly for not being at home to help host their difficult guests. Carly forbids Spencer to fence again and leaves him to clean up the dinner dishes. *On sober second thought, Carly regrets forbidding Spencer and Freddie from fencing together, choosing to see their mutual love for the sport as an opportunity for some male bonding. To amend for her error, Carly invites Marissa over and asks her to permit Freddie to fence and engage in some "guy time" with Spencer. *To show her support for both Spencer and Freddie, Carly attends Freddie's big match with Doug Toter at the local fencing studio. Carly and Spencer sit beside each other on the bleachers, loudly cheering on their friend Freddie. iCarly Saves TV *When TVS executive Brad Brenner bursts into Carly, Sam, and Freddie's biology class and wants to take the trio down to his office to discuss turning iCarly into a TV show, Carly insists on talking to Spencer about the business proposition first. *Spencer seems even more excited than Carly is at the showbiz opportunity of making iCarly into a hit TV show. He smiles, nods, and laughs happily when Carly accepts Brenner's offer to begin production on the iCarly TV show. *In a conversation with Marissa Benson, Spencer admits to giving himself busy work like doing laundry to keep his mind off missing Carly while she's in rehearsals at TVS Studios. *While watching the comedy TVS Studios ended up producing instead of iCarly, Spencer looks over at his sister and groans at the show's corny humor. *Carly, Spencer, Sam, and Freddie all call the TVS pilot "lame" at the same time. iWin a Date *Carly seems interested in Spencer's date. *Carly shows Spencer Whynotdateme.com. *While Spencer is shooting the first of his profile videos for the dating site, Carly watches from the sidelines for a few seconds, then walks up to Spencer and turns the camera off. *Spencer showed Carly all his videos for Whynotdateme.com. *Carly advised Spencer to be himself for his videos. IRue the Day *When Carly sees the Channel 8 News story about Spencer saving Tom Higgenson's life at the Westbrook Mall, Carly exclaims, "You're like a hero!" Pretending to be hurt, Spencer echoes, "''Like?" *Carly points out the mole on Spencer's back while reading off the message on Spenc er's back. *Carly takes a picture of Tom Higgenson's message on Spencer's back for Spencer. *Carly and Spencer both cover their eyes and wait to receive the presents Col. Roger Morgan brought for them on behalf of their father. *Spencer gets the Plain White T's to perform on iCarly. *Spencer happily tells Carly, Sam, and Freddie that he was able to book the Plain White T's to perform on iCarly next week. He then becomes crestfallen when the kids don't seem very excited at the news. Freddie and Sam then explain to Spencer that Nevel managed to hack the iCarly website and override their webcast. *Spencer calls Nevel that "evil little maniac" who "tried to kiss Carly." iHave a Lovesick Teacher *Spencer stands up for his sister Carly in the guardian-teacher conference he has with Carly's history teacher Lauren Ackerman. Spencer tells Lauren that he and Carly talked about what happened in class and that Carly regrets "sassing" Lauren. However, Spencer qualifies Carly's apology by pointing out that Carly felt she needed to defend Freddie from Lauren's unfair treatment of him. *During the guardian-teacher interview with Lauren, Spencer reveals that he used to get Carly to stop crying when she was little by mimicking her sobs. And if that didn't work, he proceeded t o tickle her. *Carly comes down the stairs in her apartment to find Lauren Ackerman giving Spencer a That backwalking massage. Concerned, Carly asks, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, buy why are you here standing on my brother?" *Spencer and Lauren invite Carly to join them for the rest of what looks to be their date. *Having dumped Lauren, Spencer shrugs and shrieks with Carly at the same time when Lauren rings the doorbell to the apartment. *When Sam suggests pressuring Spencer to continue dating Lauren, Carly protests, saying that it's not fair to make Spencer's life miserable by making him date the bottle of "crazy sauce" that is Lauren Ackerman. *Carly gets Lauren to admit on the webcast that she downloaded five hundred free songs from a music-sharing website, which is a federal offence. With the evidence that Carly, Sam, and Freddie provide from their webcast, the FBI are able to arrest Lauren for piracy. 'Season 2' iSaw Him First *Carly is concerned when Spencer gets stuck in the elevator, and repeatedly offers to call somebody for help (which could mean she thinks she has a better idea). *She thinks Spencer is sexy. IStage an Intervention *Carly helps Spencer break his addiction to the Pak-Rat game. *Carly is extremely worried about Spencer missing his deadline (twice) for building a labradoodle sculpture for a very important client. *Spencer carries Carly upstairs after she spends all night playing Pak-Rat. iOwe You *Carly and Spencer have fun blowing bubbles together ... until the bubbles pop and the liquid falls in their eyes, at which point they decide it wasn't their best idea. *Carly empathetically says "Awwww" after learning that the dockworkers threw clams at Spencer. *Spencer comes up with a way for Carly and her friends to keep all of the money that their fans sent to them (by sending the viewers a product, FudgeBalls, in return). iHurt Lewbert *Spencer helps Carly keep her balance by holding on to her shoulder while Freddie removes the shoe with Lewbert's wart on it. *Carly offers to bring Spencer lunch later while he's filling in for Lewbert as Bushwell Plaza doorman. iGo to Japan *Spencer is happy for Carly that her webshow got nominated for a prestigious iWeb award. Unlike Marissa Benson, Spencer is excited for Carly to go to Japan and has volunteered to chaperone their trip to Tokyo. *Carly helps Spencer up after he jumps out of Freight Dog's cargo plane and lands o n Marissa Benson in Japan. *When Spencer runs to the bathroom in their Tokyo hotel saying, "This is my first pee in a foreign country," Carly tells him to "have fun." *Carly tickles Spencer's feet to wake him up. *When Spencer falls out of the cab in front of Carly, Sam, and Freddie, they run over to him to see if he's all right. He hugs them and tells them he was so worried about them. *While Carly, Sam, and Freddie are on stage accepting their iWeb award for best comedy, Spencer and Marissa are backstage, loudly cheering the kids on. iPie *Spencer is a generous and indulgent guardian to the point that he probably spoils Carly somewhat. The first thing he does when he sees Carly and her friends in the morning is offer to take them to Galini's pie shop for breakfast. *Before the iCarly crew and Spencer head out to Galini's to get some "breakfast," Carly points out that Spencer is still wearing his pyjamas. Spencer reminds Carly that "it's a pie shop, not church!" *Spencer wiped Carly's face when there was pie cream on her face. *Spencer walks into his living room and sees Carly maniacally chasing Sam around the apartment. Spencer tells everyone to calm down, but when Carly tells him Sam is eating the last of the Galini pie, Spencer starts screaming and chasing Sam around just like Carly did. *At the pie shop, Carly insists that he use some of his "Spencer charm" on Trudy Galini to get her to reveal the coconut cream pie recipe to them. Carly even starts pushing her brother toward Trudy. *Carly gets angry with Spencer for "making out" with Trudy until he explains that it was Trudy who grabbed him and started kissing his face. *Carly throws a cherry at Spencer as a signal for him to keep talking during Mr. Galini's memorial service. However, Spencer has apparently run out of things to say and volunteers Carly instead to come up to the front and say a few words. iChristmas *Spencer eagerly shows his electromagnetic Christmas tree Christmas tree to Carly, even covering her eyes so that she won't peek. (Carly, admittedly, is less than thrilled with it at first). *Carly put a great deal of time, effort, and money into the presents she got for Spencer, and is extremely upset when they are destroyed in the fire. *After seeing what the world would be like if Spencer had been born "normal," Carly is overjoyed to see it return to the way it should be, and to get her Spencer back. She hugs him repeatedly at the end of the episode. *After hugging both Sam and Freddie, Carly runs downstairs and throws herself into Spencer's arms giving him a huge hug. iKiss *Carly helps Spencer train for the tryouts for the Seattle Cobras. *Carly appears concerned and asks Spencer if he's all right when Sam "accidentally" throws a football and hits him in the groin. *When Carly accuses Spencer of being unable to get off his "lazy butt," Spencer leaps off the couch and starts gyrating his hips in front of Carly until a butt cramp forces him to stop. *Carly tells Spencer that if he's serious about trying out for the Seattle Cobras, he needs to build some muscle. Spencer, however, assures her that he does have well sculpted muscles. She then tells him to prove it by taking off his shirt and jumping up and down. *When Spencer tries to pull the wheelbarrow (with Carly in it) up the stairs, he asks her, "What have you been eating?" Interestingly, Carly does not get upset at this. iGive Away a Car *Carly is aware that Spencer's favorite movie of all time is Galaxy Wars. *When Carly tells Spencer about her legal predicament concerning having to provide a new car to Nevel Papperman, Spencer recommends she buy Nevel a beater from Socko's uncle Otto, a used car salesman. *The vehicle Carly ends up awarding to Nevel as his prize is the proton cruiser replica obviously donated by Spencer iRocked the Vote *To illustrate her assertion that Spencer is, indeed, a terrible liar, Carly tells Sam and Freddie about the time Spencer and Carly planned to ride rollercoasters on a school day, but Spencer was unable to lie to Ms. Briggs to get Carly excused from class. He ludicrously told Briggs that Carly had an appointment with "Dr. Rollercoaster," so Carly and Spencer were unable to go to the amusement par k that day. *Spencer becomes fascinated with Carly's yo-yo and, unfortunately, ends up breaking it. *Spencer interrupts the filming of the odious Wade Collins's music video to squee with Carly over a neighbor's cute puppy. Far from being angry with Spencer for barging into the studio while filming, Carly fawns over the tawny pup with her brother. *Both Carly and Spencer become offended when the puppy-hating Wade Collins calls the little dog stupid. *It doesn't take long for Spencer to crack under the pressure of lying about the missing Boogie Bear video at the rental store. Spencer confesses in great detail to the Video Village clerk that not only did he lose the video at a friend's house, he is personally against lying and continually admonishes his sister that honesty is always the best policy. iMeet Fred *When Carly tells Spencer she thinks his Magic Meatball is stupid, he is determined to show her how accurate the toy really is. Spencer asks the omniscient meatball if his cell phone will ring in t he next five minutes, and the fortune-telling meatball says no. As his phone does not, in fact, ring in that time frame, Spencer believes he's just "proven" to Carly that the toy is truly magical. *Without hesitation, Spencer agrees to drive Carly, Sam, and Freddie to Shelby, Idaho to meet with Lucas about ending their online feud. *Carly begs Sam and Freddie to rescue Spencer from Tibbals, Lucas's vicious dog. *Spencer and his ostrich Marvin appear in the Fred video the iCarlies filmed with their special guest star Lucas. iLook Alike *Spencer mimics Carly when she reminds him that the paint can he's trying to fix is pressurized. Despite Carly's warnings, however, Spencer ends up spraying purple paint all over his face and requesting a tissue. *Carly thoughtfully brings back Spencer a beverage from the Groovy Smoothie. *Spencer seems disappointed when Carly gets bored and walks into the kitchen while he is explaining the complex physics behind his gigantic Newton Balls sculpture to her. *Deeply angry that Spencer won't allow her to go to Jackson Colt's MMA fight with Sam and Freddie, Carly roughly takes back the smoothie she bought Spencer and sasses him by calling him "uncool." Clearly hurt, Spencer counters, "When did you turn into a little baby who yells at me the first time she doesn't get what she wants?" *During the rip-snorting row between Carly and Spencer that ensues after Sam and Freddie leave the Shay apartment, Spencer assures Carly that he's only trying to keep her safe by denying her permission to go to the MMA fight. *The night of the Jackson Colt fight, Carly has serious second thoughts about sneaking out of the apartment and disobeying Spencer's orders, as she's never done that before. *To cheer up Carly and her friends after preventing them from going to the MMA fight, Spencer brings her some cubed fruit and asks if she wants to watch some kung-fu movies with him. *Spencer bravely stands up to Jackson Colt in the backstage area of the arena, demanding that Carly come home with him that instant. Unaware that Spencer is Carly's brother, Jackson throws Spencer across the room, breaking a large table in the process. *Carly is extremely worried when Jackson renders Spencer unconscious and is very happy and relieved to learn from the doctor that Spencer will regain consciousness any minute. iWant My Website Back *Spencer dresses up as an old woman in an attempt to trick Nevel into signing the URL transfer document back to Carly. *Spencer (along with Sam, Freddie, and Mandy) helps Carly escape from the alley without having to kiss Nevel. iMake Sam Girlier *Carly remembers the name of the Hey Food check-out girl (Veronica) Spencer has been trying to get a date with for weeks. *At Sam's birthday party, Spencer calls Carly over to meet his date Veronica befor e they leave for the evening. *Before Spencer heads out with Veronica, he reminds Carly that if she runs into any problems while he is away, she should run over to Mrs. Benson's apartment or call him on his cell phone. *When Spencer returns from his date with Veronica, complaining to Carly that it didn't go well, Carly jokes that Veronica may only like him while he's wearing the tux. Despite knowing that Carly wasn't serious, Spencer thinks his little sister may be on to something. When she continues to emphasize that she was only joking, Spencer covers her mouth and whispers in a Golem-like voice, "The tux is the key." *Spencer happily debriefs Carly about the fantastic date he had with Veronica and thanks Carly for giving him the idea that Veronica likes him because of the tux. iGo Nuclear *When Carly realizes that both she and Freddie are building composters for their Green Week assignments, she asks Spencer to help her come up with a new idea for a science project. *Spencer is the one who suggests building an electric scooter for Carly's Green Week project. *When Carly accuses Spencer of calling her fat, he realizes he's made a blunder and tries walk back his comments about her weight. *Resolutely determined to help Carly get an A'' in Mr. Henning's class, Spencer invites Cal, a physics major at MIT, to help her construct an environmentally-friendly compact power generator. *Carly invites Spencer to be one of her special guests on the "green"-powered iCarly webcast. iReunite with Missy *Carly is bummed when Spencer tells her that Marissa Benson is going to loo k in on Carly while he's away on a camping trip with some friends. Carly complains that the last time Marissa looked after things, Carly was forced to watch a puppet show about personal hygiene. *Despite Carly's protests, Spencer knows that Marissa is a reliable person who can be trusted to keep his little sister safe while he is out of town. *Knowing that Spencer is unable to handle the device properly, Carly begs her brother not to take a flare gun with him on his camping trip. iDate a Bad Boy *Carly is reasonably gutted to find out the motorcycle she bought for Spencer was stolen. *Carly seems more upset about Griffin stealing the motorcycle than Spencer is, probably because it was an expensive gift she put a lot of thought into. *When Carly comes home after school to study with Wendy and sees Griffin and Spencer taking sledgehammers to a metal cube, Carly grabs Spencer's hand and drags him into the kitchen. Carly protests that she doesn't want a criminal near Spencer, but Spencer tries to convince Carly that he'd like to be Griffin's mentor and take the young delinquent under Spencer's wing. *Returning from the Groovy Smoothie with some beverages and bagels, Spencer walks in on Carly and Griffin making out on the couch. Spencer lets out an eleven-second scream of horror at seeing Carly smooch a hoodlum. *Ever protective of Carly, Spencer reams Griffin out for "chewing on Carly's face ." Spencer then throws Griffin out of the apartment and pitches a bagel at his head as he leaves. *Spencer grounds Carly "for till college" to prevent her from developing a relationship with Griffin. *Carly and Spencer both take a sledgehammer to the crumpled metal cube to vent their frustrations with one another. *Spencer makes Carly wear drab, frumpy clothes or he won't give her her allowance. He also confiscates her cell phone, drives her to school, and picks her up from school to make sure she's not hanging out with Griffin. *Disguised as a janitor, Spencer shows up at Ridgeway to spy on Carly. *Spencer goes to the trouble of installing a pressure-sensitive trigger plate on th e inside of his apartment's door to prevent Carly from sneaking out to meet up with Griffin. Unfortunately for Spencer, the plate barely works. *Spencer grabs Carly and jumps up and down on the plate to test its pressure sensitivity. *Spencer defends his overreaction to Carly's relationship with Griffin by saying, "No matter how old you are, you're always going to be my baby sister." Carly counters by pointing out that she's not a baby anymore, as she sent Spencer to the drug store two weeks ago to pick up something for her (the audience is left to infer Spencer picked up a feminine hygiene product for her). *Seeing Spencer waiting for her and Griffin in the Shay apartment after she thought he'd gone out for Thai food, Carly screams just like Spencer did before. Letting the young lovers know he's on to them, Spencer quips, "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid." Leaving the room and turning on the radio to give Carly and Griffin some privacy, Spencer says, "You guys have fun. Not ''that much fun!" iTwins *Spencer gets Carly porkroast. *Spencer messes around with Carly playfully before Chuck walks in for his tutoring. *Carly is furious when she sees the video of Spencer being hit by Chuck. *Carly helps Spencer get revenge on Chuck. iTake on Dingo * After Hollywood (a hobo) touches Carly's hair, she swats him away with her towel and sits on Spencer's lap, seemingly crying and Spencer comforts her. iMust Have Locker 239 *Carly asks Spencer for art lessons first. *Spencer tries to teach her as best he could, although he tries too hard. *Carly tries to stop Spencer from learning about her new teacher, because she knows he will over-react. iFight Shelby Marx *When Sam asks for Carly's pay-per-view password to rent the Shelby Marx fight in HD, Carly wants to check with Spencer to get his permission first. *Spencer orders Carly never to talk to the guy who rents apartment 7B in Bushwell Plaza, as he likes to dress up as a doctor but is not actually a physician. *Concerned for her brother's health, Carly asks Dr. Dresdin about the side effects of the experimental new allergy medication he's prescribed for Spencer. *When Carly runs away screaming at seeing Shelby Marx showing up at the Shay apartment, Spencer looks all over to find Carly. Once finding her, he forcibly carries her downstairs over his shoulders as she struggles to free herself from his grasp. *Carly asks for Spencer's opinion as to whether or not she should accept Shelby's offer of an exhibition match in the CFC octagon. Spencer thinks that as long as it's safe for Carly, the fight could be a great promotion for both Shelby and Carly. *Carly looks worried when Spencer starts sweating profusely into his soup during dinner as a side effect of his allergy medication. *Spencer gets up to protect his sister from an angry Shelby Marx during their chaotic press conference at the The Beverly Garvin Hotel. *After the press conference fiasco, Carly wisely decides to back out of the exhibition fight with Shelby. Spencer agrees wholeheartedly with his sister's decision. *Spencer asks Carly about her day in school. (Actually, he asked her several times, due to his short-term memory loss). *Spencer looks quite hurt when Carly snaps at him for continually asking how her day at school went. *To celebrate the fight between Shelby and Carly being back on, Spencer happily prepares spaghetti tacos for Carly and her friends. *As Carly prepares to enter the octagon with Shelby, Spencer tells Carly to get out there and have fun. *Spencer hugs Carly after her exhibition with Shelby Marx. 'Season 3' iThink They Kissed *Spencer appears in the fake iCarly commercial for the Sack. *Spencer asks Carly for advice on what to wear to "prison," just as she has sought his fashion advice before. *Carly snatches back the last cob of corn Sam stole from Spencer and returns it to him, though now the cob is inedible because of Sam's blood all over the kernels. *Spencer tries (without success) to calm Carly down when she is upset about Sam and Freddie kissing and not telling her. *When Carly starts hitting him for trying to calm her down, Spencer deadpans, "You know, most guys have to get married to suffer this kind of abuse." *Spencer listens to Carly, and comforts her by reassuring her that Sam and Freddie probably didn't kiss. *After allowing Carly to unburden her anger over Sam and Freddie kissing to Spencer, he wants to tell her the eventful day he had in prison teaching art techniques to inmates. *Spencer shows off his Giant Pants sculpture to Carly, then invites her to go with him for some lahmajoun at the nearby Armenian bakery. iCook *Carly takes care of Spencer after he is electrocuted by Sam's booby-trapped locker. She is seen running a cloth over his forehead in their living room. iSpeed Date *Spencer seems very nervous about Carly's date with Austin. Before Austin arrives, Spencer tries to give Carly "the talk," and is greatly relieved when she stops him. iCarly Awards *Carly gives Spencer an amused smile when he perks up at Freddie's mention of the European swimsuit models (who Spencer incorrectly assumes are female). *Carly knows that Spencer only wants the models to help build the awards so that he can flirt with them. *Spencer works very hard to build the awards in time to be given on the webcast. *Carly surprises Spencer on the webcast by giving the final award (the 10-foot-tall one he built) to him, for "Best Big Brother of All Time." iHave My Principals *During the webcast, Carly describes Spencer as an artist who makes "insanely awesome sculptures." iMove Out *Spencer takes Carly and Sam ice skating and likes it so much, he exaggerates that he'd like to visit the skating rink every night. Carly then reminds him that they've just been banned from the Frozen Oval because Sam started a physical fight with another patron in front of his family. *When Spencer, Carly, and Sam walk back into the apartment, Spencer generously offers to make Carly and her guest his culinary specialty - spaghetti tacos. *Carly cheers Spencer on loudly when he races up the stairs to catch the petographers, who've broken into the Shay apartment. *Carly and Sam help Spencer up when he falls down the stairs after Harmoo attacks his face. *Spencer helps Carly get Stuart and Ollie's cat Harmoo back, even though it means the evil feline will scratch up Spencer's face. IQuit iCarly *Spencer excitedly tells Carly about the boat contest. *Carly says "aw" when Spencer explains to her he that he has his big book of boats out to press some flowers; he grins while she aws. *When Spencer notices Carly hanging from the window washer's platform, he screams in panic and runs to help her. *Spencer hugs Carly, and Sam, after pulling them from the platform. *Spencer pushes Carly and Sam towards each other to hug, causing them to reconcile. iFind Lewbert's Lost Love *After Carly makes her lame joke (a trait she shares with Spencer) about the burglar being a "remote ... control freak," Spencer sprays her nose with whipped cream. *Carly actually seems amused when Spencer does this. iSaved Your Life *Spencer asked Sam if Carly was okay, after Sam ran in the loft and told him about Fre ddie getting hit by a taco truck. *Spencer and Carly go to visit Freddie together. *Carly forced Spencer to give her his paintball gun and he obliged. iEnrage Gibby *Spencer comes out of his bedroom after Carly's hobo party ends for something to eat. When Carly tells Spencer that it's wrong to pretend to be dead just so he can over-charge his customers for his sculptures, Spencer rationalizes that he's the victim of "poor newspapermanship," which makes it all right to charge inflated prices for his pieces. Carly then sticks out her arms and grunts like a zombie in response, and Spencer does the same thing back to her. *Carly remembers to buy the Sizzle Rocks candy Spencer asked her to pick up f or him at the grocery store. *Carly takes back the $50 that Sam took from Spencer and gave it back to him. *Despite protesting that Spencer's "dead artist" con is pretty skeevy, Carly goes along with his scheme and sells an over-priced sculpture to Oliver Dixon herself. She also agrees with the idea of Dixon writing another, more positive review of Spencer's oeuvre for the Seattle Tribune art section. *Bored stiff with being "dead" and stuck in his apartment all day, Spencer is almost too happy to see Carly come home from school. *When Spencer's ditzy ex Veronica shows up at the Shay apartment to express her condolences to Carly on Spencer's passing, Carly rather coolly reminds Veronica how "totally in love" Spencer was with her ... until she dumped him. iBelieve In Bigfoot *Carly and Spencer tease each other over their respective obsessions with Bigfoot and the beavecoon. *Carly helps Spencer get water out of his ear with a turkey baster. *Carly helps Spencer look for a "beavecoon." *Spencer helps Carly and her friends look for Bigfoot. *While in the kitchen, Carly and Spencer talk mostly to eachother trying to prove Bigfoot and the beavecoon are real. iSpace Out *Carly knew that Spencer hated oysters and tomatoes and pointed this fact out to him. *Spencer tells Carly not to drink Oystamato if offered to her. *Carly and Spencer both see the mysterious girl in their apartment. *Both are nice to the mysterious girl. *Both think they are hallucinating. *Spencer is convinced by his therapist that he is seeing the mysterious little girl because he misses Carly *Spencer teases Carly over her freak out at the Space program. *Spencer picks up Carly and hugs her when she comes home from the Space program. *Spencer tell Carly he missed her and she aws at this. *Carly in return tells Spencer she missed his spine, which was the shirt he was wearing, and drags her finger down his chest which makes him squirm because he's ticklish. iWon't Cancel The Show *Spencer looks upset when he sees Carly start "crying." *Specer tries to get Carly to stop "crying" by saying "unicorns...happy...lipgloss." *Spencer relents to doing the show with Carly even though he has a date. *Spencer, despite having his date with Candace, seems to have a lot of fun doing the show with Carly. iBeat the Heat *After he fires up his "insanely powerful" Norwegian air conditioner, Spencer decides that he doesn't need the bag of ice in his pants anymore to keep cool. He pulls out the ice and hands the bag over to Carly, who says, "Eww!" over the noisy air conditioner. *Both pushovers to a certain extent, neither Spencer nor Carly is able to prevent door crashers from barging into the cool, air conditioned Shay apartment. *After Carly delivers her idealistic speech on community and her neighbors rush out of the apartment when the power comes back on, Spencer tries to cheer his sister up by telling her she made a very nice speech. *Carly and Spencer stare in horror as Sabrina Gibson accidentally crushes the Utopian City model beneath her feet Godzilla-style. 'Season 4' 'iGot a Hot Room ' *Spencer had the idea to have a nice birthday breakfast for Carly. *Spencer was the first person to say happy birthday to Carly and hug her. *Carly asks Spencer to get a haircut for her birthday and he does it. *Spencer asks Carly about her work, and Carly replies "stupid." *Spencer combs Carly's hair and she stops him. *Spencer feels really bad after he accidentally sets her room on fire. *Spencer wanted to give Carly a nice bedroom and spent $82,000 dollars on building it. *Carly thinks of herself having the best big brother ever. *Carly and Spencer hug after she says this. 'iSam's Mom' *When Sam lets herself into the Shay apartment and starts moving her things into Carly's dresser drawers, Spencer runs into Carly's bedroom, thinking a criminal has broken into the apartment. Spencer carries a Suck-Duster with him as a weapon to protect Carly. *Carly calls Spencer "insane" for thinking the Suck-Duster would make an a ppropriate weapon with which to neutralize a burglar. Teasing her, Spencer grabs Carly around the neck and starts vacuuming her hair. *Chasing her onto her bed, Spencer grabs her leg and tickles her feet with the Suck-Duster. *Both Spencer and Carly squeal, "No!" at the same time when Marissa indicates that she wants to hide Freddie out from the Shadow Hammer in Spencer and Carly's apartment. *Carly becomes worried when Gunsmoke kicks and slaps Spencer, thinking he might be trying to hurt Freddie with a Sno-Cone machine. *Both Carly and Spencer dislike the gory movie they're watching with Gunsmoke called The Killing War. 'iGet Pranky' *Carly asks Spencer for help with pulling a prank. *Spencer tells Carly about his pranking past. *Carly tries to help Spencer overcome his pranking addiction. *When Spencer is beaten up at the end, Carly seems very concerned about him.﻿ 'iDo' *Shocked to discover a tortilla chip in his bag of potato chips, Spencer interrupts Gordon's proposal to Jodi on the webcast to show Carly (and her viewers) the supposed "manufacturer's error." However, Carly laughs and points out where it says, "Bonus: one free tortilla chip in every bag" on the potato chip bag. *When Gordon accuses Spencer of stealing Jodi after she walks away from the wedding ceremony claiming to be in love with him, Carly defends her brother by pointing out that Spencer "didn't try to steal Jodi" away from Gordon. *When Gordon's grandmother hurts Spencer, Carly looks concerned. *Carly defends Spencer from Gordon's grandmother in iDo. *Spencer is the first person Carly looks at when she begins singing Shakespeare for Gordon and Jodi. Spencer smiles and nods back to her to show his support. *Spencer rushes the stage after Carly finishes her beautiful song and takes the mike. "Let's hear it for my little sister Carly Shay!" he shouts to the wedding guests proudly while hugging her. 'iStart a Fanwar' *Spencer prefers to play his World of Warlords MMORPG in Carly's bedroom on her vanity mirror TV. *Spencer sneaks up behind Carly as she is daydreaming about Adam and the romantic webchat she just concluded with him. Carly shrieks and castigates Spencer, "I told you to never sneak up on me when I'm thinking about boys." *When she makes fun of Spencer saying "stume" instead of "costume," Spencer starts a one-sided pillow fight with Carly in her room using one of her humongous pink pillows. *Spencer proudly says, "Nice!" when Carly comes home from school with an A'' on her physics test. *Carly slaps Spencer playfully on the stomach as she passes him to get to the kitchen. *Eager to share his love for his World of Warlords hobby with Carly, Spencer animatedly explains to her in great detail why the video game characters Aruthor and Aspartamay can never do battle in the game's "multiverse." *Carly does her best to comfort her brother when he gets hit in the groin with his own longstaff outside the iCarly conference hall at Webicon. *When Aspartamay grabs Carly as she comes into the World or Warlords conference hall to tell Spencer it's time to go home, Spencer becomes very distraught and bellows in his Aruthor voice, "Release the girl!" *Spencer gloats when Carly snatches Aspartamay's "brawny jewel" (life force) from his neck, thereby defeating him for her big brother. *Carly decidedly tells Spencer they're going home, and he obediently agrees to bring the car around to pick her and her friends up. 'iPity The Nevel *Carly humors Spencer when it's clear that he wants to show off his pump-action egg-shooter to her at the beginning of the episode. *To catch the attention of his sister and her friends while they're focused on helping Nevel Papperman redeem his soiled reputation, Spencer does bizarre things like counting screws and smearing his face with butter. *When his attention-seeking antics fail, Spencer stomps out of the room, pouting, "I don't need this!" *Spencer intrudes wordlessly on his little sister's webcast right when Nevel Papperman is about to make his emotional apology to a forgiving Molly. iOMG *Spencer helps Carly and Gibby with their science project, despite wanting to watch "COPS" with Socko's grandma. *Spencer tries to make the fire extinguisher safer for Carly to use if she were ever in an emergency. iParty with Victorious *When Carly walks into the apartment and sees Spencer wedged inside his unusual sculpture the Potatio Radio, Carly assures her brother that she likes both "radios and potatios," then pats his head affectionately. *In a chipper mood because of her relationship with Steven, Carly offers Spencer and Freddie a glass of lemonade. Spencer thinks that a glass of lemonade right then sounds "pleasant" t o him. *As Carly walks away whistling to get her friends some beverages, Spencer asks quietly, "Is it possible she's in too good a mood?" *Carly cares about Spencer's book club. *Spencer volunteers his ex-girlfriend Moni to disguise Carly and her friends so they can go to Andre's party at Kenan Thompson's mansion without getting recognized. *Spencer drives Carly and her friends to LA even though he doesn't seem to want to. *Spencer gushes to Moni how much he appreciates her helping out his sister like she is. *Spencer paid more attention to Carly's "hideous makeover" than he did to Sam or Freddie's. '''Season 5 'iLost My Mind' *Spencer tries to put on Carly's pants. *Carly laughs about Spencer and his book club making fruit tarts. *Spencer seemed worried when Carly had told him that she was going to find Sam at a mental hospital. 'iDate Sam & Freddie' *Carly is horrified when Spencer burns himself while gassing up his lawnmower. *Spencer seems concerned when he sees Carly spray-painting a plastic butt blue. She explains that she plans to use it as a prop in the next iCarly, which relieves Spencer's concerns. *Spencer starts to cry when Carly insults his corn juice. Carly then hugs him and apologizes profusely. *Spencer and Carly sit on the lawn together looking up at the "stars". *While lying on the lawn, Spencer tells Carly, "It's a lot more fun hanging here with you than that dumb girl from the hardware store." The moon Spencer made then lands on Spencer and Carly. 'iCan't Take It' *Spencer plays the "lanky thug" terrorizing two Sunshine Girls (Carly and Sam) in the fake movie trailer The Adventures of Super Bra. *Spencer keeps looking at Carly to help him lie. *When Spencer solemnly vows that this is the last time he's ever going to lie, Carly te ases, "Last, but not yeast." *Carly tickles Spencer's sides when she comes home from school and finds him baking bread in the kitchen. *Noticing Spencer beating his dough with a rolling pin and in an uncharacteristically foul mood, Carly asks him why he seems to be "on the jank." *As Carly leaves the apartment to catch a sale at Glitter Gloss, Spencer calls out strangely after her, "Hey, bring me some glitter." *Carly screams for Spencer's help when Sam jumps Gibby, attacking him for telling Marissa about Sam and Freddie dating. *Carly fetches Spencer a bag of ice to put on his groin where Sam had kicked him. *Carly and Spencer watch Sam and Freddie fight. *Spencer offers yeast to Carly. 'iLove You' *Carly makes dinner for Spencer and Jenna. *Spencer smiles when Jenna calls her nice. *Carly teasingly calls Spencer a 'man-child.' *Carly tells Spencer and Jenna that their relationship is weird, Spencer then breaks up with Jenna. 'iQ' *Spencer leaves Carly and Kyle alone in the living room taking the hint that Carly's wants to be alone. *Carly tells Spencer to give himself a bloody nose and he does anyway. Episodes with "Sparly" Main/Subplot iWanna Stay With Spencer *After Carly almost gets hurt on a webcast of iCarly by an invention of Spencer's, their granddad comes to Seattle to bring Carly with him to Yakima, believing Spencer to be irresponsible. *Carly tries to convince her Granddad that Spencer is responsible. *After Spencer writes a list of everything Carly needs and brings down her inhaler (although she hadn't experienced an asthma attack in 7 years), their granddad allows Carly to stay in Seattle with her big brother. iHeart Art *Carly goes out of her way to find Harry Joyner, Spencer's idol. *After Harry criticizes Spencer's art, he becomes depressed, and Carly, Sam, and Freddie track Harry down. *When she talks to Harry again, he returns, apologizes to Spencer, and they sculpt a piece together. For helping him out, Spencer gives Sam and Freddie $40, and $41 to Carly for being his awesome little sister!! iHave a Lovesick Teacher *Carly doesn't want Spencer to suffer dating Ms. Ackerman even though she'll make her and Sam and Freddie's life miserable. iWin a Date *Carly helps Spencer get a date by showing him whynotdateme.com. iHave a Lovesick Teacher *Through the power of iCarly, Carly, Sam and Freddie help Spencer break up with their history teacher, Ms. Lauren Ackerman. iStage an Intervention *Carly, Sam and Freddie help Spencer get over his addiction to playing Pak Rat by having him face Sasha Striker, the world-record holder for the highest score in a single game of Pak Rat. iGo to Japan *Spencer (along with Mrs. Benson) has to save Carly and her friends when they are kidnapped in Japan. iPie *When a famous pie shop owner dies, Spencer tries to get the recipe for his coconut cream pie that the iCarly gang loves. iChristmas *Carly experiences an alternate reality when she wishes Spencer was born normal. * Carly regrets it after she sees what Spencer would be like normal. iKiss *Spencer wants to be in the Seattle Cobras, a football team, so Carly helps him train. iGive Away a Car *Spencer saves iCarly by coming up with a way to give Nevel a car. iLook Alike *Carly asks Spencer if she can go to an MMA fight and he says no, which shocks her, because Spencer always allows Carly everything. She looks quite shocked after Jackson Colt throws him. iDate a Bad Boy *Carly and Spencer constantly disagree about Griffin and Spencer is overly protective when she wants to date him. *Even after Spencer allows her to date him, he is worried about her. *Spencer becomes very protective of his little sister in this episode. *Spencer comforts Carly when she and Griffin break up, althoughs he knows that they're faking, and tells her he knew she really liked him. *Spencer permits Carly to date Griffin because he knows she likes him a lot. iMust Have Locker 239 *Carly asks Spencer to give her art lessons when she draws a relatively unattractive bunny on iCarly. *Carly seems to forgive Spencer after time about getting her kicked out of the community center. iCarly Awards *Spencer builds the iCarly Awards. *Carly gives Spencer an enormous award for "Best Brother and Best Trophy Builder." iSpace Out *Spencer misses Carly so much that when his psychiatrist tells him the mysterious little girl Spencer sees is just his subconscious, he believes it, although the girl is probably real. *When Carly comes home, Spencer admits to missing her and she replies, "Awww." *After Carly says, "Awww." She drags her finger down his t-shirt that has a spine on it and says, "And I missed your spine." and Spencer moves his arms slightly and goes, "mehh." iWon't Cancel The Show *When Sam goes to jail, Carly immediately asks Spencer to fill in. *Spencer hesitates, but then eventually decides to help Carly while trying (and failing) to have a date with a sophisticated woman. IGot A Hot Room *Spencer makes Carly a giant pie for her birthday. *Spencer organizes a special birthday breakfast for Carly. *Spencer is determined to make this birthday the best Carly has ever had. *He gets his hair cut for Carly even though he clearly loves his "long, voluminous" hair. *Spencer spends 3 hours and 14 minutes making the gummy bear lamp for Carly's birthday. *Spencer makes reservations at a supposedly fancy restaurant, Petrosini's, for Carly's birthday dinner. *Spencer accidently burns down Carly's room, but the insurance money gives him a chance to make it up to her for her birthday. *Spencer spends all day fixing her room. *When Carly gets home from her job at The Groovy Smoothie, Spencer brushes her hair because it is messy, but then she says "No, no, don't do that." *At the end, Carly says that she has the best big brother ever, and they share a hug. *Spencer spends the entirety of the $82,000 insurance check on remodeling Carly's room. iGet Pranky *Carly asks Spencer to help her pull a prank on Sam and Freddie. *Spencer eventually agrees. *When Spencer can´t stop pulling pranks, Carly at first just tells him off, but eventually gets really mad and threatens to kill Spencer in his sleep if he doesn´t stop pulling pranks. *Carly blames herself for making Spencer pull pranks again although he told her about his problems back in school. *Carly wants to help Spencer by getting his former victims to talk to him. *When his old classmates beat Spencer up, Carly is worried about Spencer and feels sorry. IOMG *Spencer skips his plan with Socko's grandmother to help Carly on her project. Sparly Gallery View the gallery here. Sparly Fanfiction *iCome iCome Out To Spencer by Cookie VanDeKamp: Carly tells Spencer her secret. Sparly family, sweet oneshot. *April April Showers by abracadabra94: "Wordlessly, she leaned her little head on his skinny shoulder, letting her tears fall unseen onto his shirt." There's a reason Carly takes showers when she's upset. No shippings. thumb|300px|left 002cb1h8.jpeg 1250545509 1.jpg 67460 533607871.jpg Best Big Brother of All Time.jpg Carly-Spencer-at-the-webicon-carly-and-spencer-shay-17450787-375-500.jpg Carly-and-spencer-icarly-5379144-445-334.jpg Carlyspencerremote.jpg ICarly-icarly-10035098-600-450.jpg IChristmas (Hug).jpg ICook (Spencer's Recovery).jpg ITake On Dingo (Hug).jpg Ikc5.jpg Import 000460.jpg Jerrymiranda12345.jpg Jj100719-09.jpg Kn.jpg Sparly-12.jpg Sparly-13.jpg Sparly-14.jpg Sparly-17.jpg Sparly-18.jpg Sparly-19.jpg Sparly-2.jpg Sparly-20.jpg Sparly-7.jpg Sparly-8.jpg Sparly-9.jpg Sparly.jpg Sparly 15.jpg Sparly 5.jpg Sparlyfriendship.jpg Sparlyimage.jpg Spencer's Legal Advice.JPG Spencer Carrying Carly.jpg Spencerpranks.jpg 66038 3749606890.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Images of Spencer Shay Category:Images Category:Relationship Moments Category:Shipping